Premium
App Pack is a pack containing limited time outfits, useful items and App Pack-only settings. Limited time outfits are replaced on the 1st day of each month. All packs can be purchased once a month per account. Bonus Premium Settings will be active until the end of the month that the appropriate packs were purchased in. If you want to keep using the Settings, you must re-purchase the appropriate packs each month. App Pack Settings These are settings that can only be used after purchasing a specific App Pack and are active until the end of the month. Settings unlocked through each pack are different, so remember to check the pack details before making a purchase. To change the settings, access Settings from the Menu and choose "Change Premium Settings". Put a check mark to the settings you wish to use. * Premium Settings 01: Free Skin Color Change ** Change your Fairy Doll's skin color for free on the shop page as many times as you want. If you have a free ticket, it will not be used for the free change. * Premium Settings 02: My Room Expression Settings ** Freely choose your Fairy Doll's expression which is displayed in your room. * Premium Settings 03: Auto Sleep ** Your Fairy Doll will automatically be put to sleep before forced sleep. Good Night Mary will not be used to put your Fairy Doll to sleep if you have this setting active. * Premium Setting 04: Fairy Magic Block Settings ** Fairy Magic will not affect slots that you choose to block. * Premium Settings 05: Block Bothering at Max Motivation ** Other owners will not be able to Bother your Fairy Doll when she's at 200 motivation. * Premium Settings 06: No Jewel Cost for Hairstyle and Eye Shape Changes ** Removes the Jewel costs for changing Hairstyles and Eye Shapes. Level restrictions for Hairstyles and Eye Changes are still in effect. * Premium Settings 07: Special Study and Work Options ** Unlock two extra Special Study options for a total of five. Unlock two extra Special Work options, for a total of three. * Premium Settings 08: Time Reductions for Study, Work, and Errands ** 5 minute time reductions will be applied to Study, Work, and Errands. Your fairy will start with the 5 minute time reduction already applied. This does not apply to Study, Work, or Errands of 5 minutes or under. * Premium Settings 09: Max Motivation Limit Removal Setting ** Using items to raise Motivation will increase to a maximum of 150 (previously 100). Bothering others will raise motivation to a maximum of 250 (previously 200). The maximum levels will return to normal once the App Pack has expired. * Premium Settings 10: Bother Limit Setting ** Stop other owners from bothering your Fairy Dolls. Other App Pack Information Limited Outfits April 2016 March 2016 February 2016 January 2016 December 2015 November 2015 October 2015 September 2015 August 2015 July 2015 June 2015 May 2015 April 2015 March 2015 February 2015 Hope of the Alchemist Category:Premium